1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an accordion-like file, and more particularly to an extendible accordion-like file having a front panel and a rear panel movable or adjustable relative to each other for allowing envelopes or expandable connecting members and document to be suitably disposed and retained between the front panel and the rear panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical accordion-like files comprise a bag having a base panel, two expandable connecting members disposed above the base panel for forming a gap between the bottom of the expandable connecting members and the base panel. Normally, the base panel is solidly secured to a front panel or a rear panel and foldable relative to the front panel and the rear panel only.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,069 to Su, U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,502 to Chang, U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,086 to Ho, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,431,357 to Su disclose four of the typical accordion-like files each comprising a base panel coupled to the front panel or the rear panel and foldable relative to the front panel and the rear panel for adjustably receiving expandable connecting members or envelopes and document between the front panel and the rear panel.
However, the base panel includes a number of segments or bars foldable relative to each other, such that the distance between the front panel and the rear panel may only be determined by the length or width of the segments or bars, or the front panel and the rear panel may not be micro-adjusted relative to each other, such that the envelopes or expandable connecting members and document also may not be suitably or adjustably and snugly disposed and retained between the front panel and the rear panel.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional accordion-like files.